


Dream//Tangled AU

by lily_agreste



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Disney, F/M, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Lucky Charm And Miraculous Ladybugs Cure | Ladybug Miraculous Superpowers Don't Fix Everything, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Tangled (2010) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_agreste/pseuds/lily_agreste
Summary: Where instead of Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder/Eugene it's Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien. Where feisty friends slowly become lovers.!!!Based off the movie Disney movie Tangled
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dream//Tangled AU

cough

"Guards, I've read about this special flower recorded many years ago. It's called a 'Nooroo flower'. It's purple and it says it's full of magic. I want you to find that flower to save my Sabine." Tom Dupain sternly told the guards, sitting at his wife's bedside. Sabine Dupain-Cheng, the queen was pregnant and very sick. She was practically on her death bed.

The guards nodded and ran out to get onto boats to begin their search for the special flower the king had sent them to get. They had gone around every big island and small island searching in every area for this magic flower to heal their queen but it was no luck. Until they heard something in the bushes.

"This way!" One guard shouted, bringing his lantern towards the direction of the sound. They followed the guard and saw a sideways bush that was attempting to cover something. The Nooroo flower.

"We found it!" The guards shouted, all running back tot heir boats to deliver the flower to the king and queen.

Sabine Cheng gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They hadn't named their daughter yet, they had to find the most perfect name for her which just hadn't come to them. The child was very pretty. She had dark blue locks and sky blue eyes. She truly was perfect. 

The night once Gabriel had realized the flower was taken he quickly realized the king and queen had used it to heal Sabine, and he broke into the castle and attempted to take back his flower. He slowly reached for the baby's hair and grabbed the scissors he had carried with him to cut her hair, guessing the hair would stay blue and magical. Except it didn't. The hair he had cut turned black and Gabriel's smooth skin quickly began turning wrinkly. He grabbed the baby and ran for the terrace he had come from before. The king and queen woke up to the crying of their daughter and quickly got up to see someone in a dark cloak run off with her in their arms. 

The king and queen searched and searched but had no luck in finding their princess.

17 years later, 4 days until Marinette's 18th birthday

"Good morning, Tikki," Marinette told her hamster who was snuggled up at the top of her pillow. Marinette yawned and got up to get dressed. Her father had been out getting food from the market since the day before because they lived so far out from all of the villages so Marinette was alone with Tikki and herself.

"What should we do today, Tikki?" Marinette asked, picking up her hamster from the pillow slowing petting her head. Tikki squeaked and Marinette chuckled, "The same as always, yeah?"

Marinette had a daily routine. She would wake up at 7 am everyday, get ready, clean, play chess against Tikki, attempt at ballet, sew, comb her hair, read, clean again, comb her hair more and paint. She often combed her hair. She had long dark blue hair that could most likely cover her whole room. It was wavy and thick but very beautiful. She had never had a haircut.

Marinette loved making small dresses for Tikki and painting stars on her walls. At least she thought they were stars... there were shining things that would be let up into the sky every year on her birthday. She had no idea what they were but she's always dreamt of seeing them. But her father would never let her. He's very overprotective and has never allowed Marinette outdoors. She also had never thought about leaving, mainly because she was stuck in a tall tower in the middle of cliffs.

After a while of playing and cleaning with Tikki, Marinette heard a calling at the bottom of her long tower. "Father," she smiled to herself. "Tikki, hide!" Tikki quickly ran over to hide behind a mirror.

"Marinette! Marinette, let down your hair!" A distant male voice cried out.

"I'm here, father!" Marinette shouted back, tossing her long hair around a hook on the side of the tower. It fell down the tower until it reached Gabriel, which he grabbed and held onto. Marinette pulled him up using her head and hands, having a strong grip on her hair to tug. She felt some strong tugs at times which caused her to tense up and groan. She had successfully pulled her father up and she released her hair from the hook.

"Good morning, my flower," Gabriel told Marinette, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning, father. How was the market?"

"Fine, I got some blackberries, your favorite," He told her with a small smile, handing her the basket filled with blackberries.

"Oh, thank you, father!" Marinette smiled brightly, quickly grabbing the basket and rinsing out the blackberries.

"Have you thought about what you would like for your birthday?" He asked, cleaning up a little.

"Oh, uh-" She looked towards the mirror to where Tikki was and Tikki nodded at her, "Yes, I have."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Um.. I would like to go see the lanterns in the village..." Marinette said shyly, looking anywhere in the room but at her father. The silence was stilled until Gabriel broke the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. I can't let you do that. The outdoors are dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to my flower," He told her, lifting her chin up to smile at her.

Marinette gulped, "But, father! I'm going to be 18! I think I can take care of myself in the outdoors. Please?" 

Gabriel's soft expression dropped, "No, Marinette. I just said it's too dangerous."

"Father! If you just truste-"

"Marinette if you ask me this one more time you will be grounded." He said sternly.

"Yes, father," Marinette sighed, walking towards her room.

"But Marinette," Marinette turned to face her father, "what else would you like? It can be anything."

"Could I get those oil pastel paints you got me that one time?" She asked with a small frown.

"Marinette, that's a three day trip!" Gabriel told her, somewhat raising his voice.

She turned away, "I just thought it would be a better idea than the lanterns were," she said very frail.

Gabriel sighed.

"Marinette, darling! Come out here, please," Gabriel shouted.

Marinette slowly got up and walked down the stairs to where her father was standing in the kitchen with a basket, "What is the basket for, father?"

"I'm going to get your paint."

"Really? Thank you, father." Marinette leaned in for a hug.

"It's a three day trip so you will be alone for a while. I should be home on your birthday," he brought his hand up to tuck a hair behind her ear, "I will see you soon, my flower."

"Goodbye, father." Marinette kissed her father goodbye and let her hair down to give him something to hold onto while gliding down the tall tower. She waved him goodbye as he walked into the deep forest that was held behind all of the rocks and vines.

"All alone again, Tikki," Marinette sighed as Tikki climbed up on her shoulder, snuggling into her neck.

"Wooh! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Adrien known as Chat Noir a local thief, shouted as him and his partners Alya and Nino ran along the castle's rooftops.

"Keep it down, Chat! Do you want to get us caught or what?!" Alya whisper shouted as they finally reached the ceiling window that lead to a jeweled crown. Chat Noir was mesmerized.

"You guys got the harness?" Chat Noir asked them both.

Nino nodded, grabbing the harness and attaching it to Chat Noir. That tied a rope tight to the back of it so they could pull him up when needed. Quietly, the three opened the window and Chat Noir slipped into the castle. He had just reached the crown and placed it into his brown satchel that sat around his shoulder.

burp!

"Nice one!" Chat Noir sounded impressed.

"Hah, thanks," the guard chuckled and then realization struck, "Wait.." The guard turned around and there was Chat Noir getting pulled up from the top, smirking and waving. The guards shouted and ran out of the castle trying to run after the thugs. 

Chat Noir was laughing the whole way, "Ahaha! That was awesome!" The three ran towards the forest and tried to hide but each time they settled down the guards got very close. The three were at a dead end now, "Over there! Let's get em'" The head guard shouted.

"Lift me up!" Chat Noir exclaimed. Nino and Alya looked at each other unknowingly. "What if you just leave us here?" Nino asked.

"Like I would do that! You guys don't trust me? Meow-ch!"

Alya and Nino sighed, quickly lifting Chat Noir up the small cliff, "Now help us up, Chat," Alya told him anxiously.

"Sorry, my hands are full!" He laughed, showing off the satchel and running far into the forest. He could hear the two shouting and complaining, and then he heard guards shouting. They had gotten caught because of him. He shrugged, "At least it wasn't me." 

Chat Noir ran far, far into the forest until he found a rock that he thought would be a good idea to sit on to rest. As he walk about to lean his back against the rock covered in vines, he fell through leaves. The rock wasn't even a rock, it was literally just vines. He saw that the vines were a some sort of small tunnel so he continued looking through. He walked far into the small tunnel until the sun was shining bright again. All he saw when he looked up was a tall tower that was nearly as tall as the cliffs behind it. He stared at it in shock but quickly snapped out of it when he heard guards shout past. He ran as fast as he could to the tower. He couldn't find any stairs or ladders anywhere so he used the arrows in his satchel to keep his grip. He climbed up the tall tower until he reached the window that was covered in multi-colored flowers. They looked fresh

He crawled through the small window and looked around but it was just dark, "Hel-"

WHAM!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, losers. This is literally my first fan fiction I'm going to actually work on and actively post new chapters for which is somewhat weird.... So I'm honestly really excited for what this is going to turn out like. I've been obsessing over Tangled recently again with my niece and I've watched it like 6 times in the last week. My obsession with Disney movies comes in cycles. Like, one week I'll be all about anime or some sort and then all of a sudden I'm rewatching all of the Disney movies and then the next, I'm watching Marvel. It's very confusing. Anyways, I left y'all on a cliff hanger but I'm guessing everyone that's seen Tangled knows what's about to come next. I don't know what else to say in this "author's note"... I don't know. But I am listening to Disney music while writing this because I'm very swag I suppose. Oh oh! I will try and update every Tuesday night/around midnight, Friday night/midnight, maybe Saturday or Monday depending on school. Anyways, see ya next chapter I guess. *lipbite*


End file.
